Ice Love
by pili-chan
Summary: [AU] ¿¿Hasta en las mas frías condiciones florecerá el amor? [S&S]


Minna! Hola! Ya los extrañaba T.T… bueno en primera no se si estén leyendo esto… espero que si XD y si no, pues ni modo ustedes se lo pierden -aja- en fin.. traigo esta idea loca – muy muy loca- que ya desde hace un buen rato la tenia planteada solo que no le daba larga ni fin, y pues al recordar que le debía un fic a mi querida Usagi-sama, pues decidí seguirle ya que al parecer esta es la pareja favorita de la Srta. Coneja XD, bueno espero que les guste, porque soy nueva en esta pareja y aaargh como me costo trabajo plasmar el carácter de Sessho T.T buddha sabe que es como él solo el desgraciado… pero en fin esta que se cae de bueno y solo por eso lo perdonamos… en fin creo que ya estoy desvariando… tomen en cuenta que son las 02:47:15 GTM -6, asi que ustedes disculparan las incongruencias que pongo.

Creo que al mal paso darle prisa así que ya los voy dejando para que lean esta nueva aventura mía y pues ya saben como siempre, cualquier queja, duda, sugerencia, comentario, o jalón de orejas por poner a algunos de los personajes muy excesivamente demasiado OC, háganmelo saber en su review. Y bueno ya sin más preámbulos os dejo con este nuevo fiky, espero les guste.

**Disclaimer**: Oh! Si bello y amado disclaimer ya te extrañaba horrores.. Bueno pues ha pasado el tiempo y ellos siguen sin pertenecerme… pero algún día.. ellos serán míos y conquistaremos al mundo!

**Ice love**

**Summary:** (AU )¿Hasta en las mas frías condiciones florecerá el amor? (S&S)

Me encuentro sentada observando fijamente mi reflejo en aquel espejo. Ya todo estaba listo, solo faltaba que me dieran el llamado para hacer mi aparición en la pista. Era la primera vez que lo hago en frente de un publico grande, pero tengo que, esto no solo lo hago por el dinero del premio, lo hago como una oportunidad para abrirme camino en la vida, aunque fuera sin él.

Tengo que admitir aquella figura de ojos color ámbar, aquel suave aroma que dejaba su crema de afeitar, aquellas suaves manos recorriendo mi cuerpo todos esos recuerdos aun siguen frescos en mi memoria a pesar de haberme distanciado de él hace cuatro semanas.

'_Ya sabes donde esta la puerta'_ fue lo ultimo que escuche salir de sus labios aquella noche, cuando le había anunciado que con o sin su consentimiento iba a participar en aquel concurso.

Limpio aquellas lágrimas que salieron ante el recuerdo y nuevamente observó mi reflejo para ver que todo mi atuendo luciera bien, sin ninguna falla que se alcanzara a percibir. Al parecer todo se encontraba bien.

Mi cabello se encuentra suelto adornándolo un pequeño prendedor de una flor color rosa con un toque de blanco, al igual que mi vestido. Es un atuendo simple, un vestido de pequeños tirantes y unos holanes transparentes al final.

A pesar de ser un vestido, este parece traje de baño por como termina, en una V que revela mis piernas. La tela que alargaba el atuendo me llega unos centímetros arriba de las rodillas, para darme más flexibilidad y permitirme moverme a voluntad. Unas medias color natural, es lo único que me protege de congelarme, no es como si hiciera un frió congelador o algo que se le parezca, pero aun así logra helarte; después de todo tiene que ser así en caso contrario la pista se descongelaría.

El maquillaje es sencillo al igual que mi atuendo, unas sombras ligeras con brillantina, que combinen con el vestuario. Según kikyou estas sombras – las cuales por cierto son un regalo de ella- hacen que resalte el color café de mis ojos. Mis labios solo traen brillo aunque lucen algo rojo con azul por lo mismo de la temperatura.

Si, todo se encontraba bien. Respiro profundamente y me pongo de pie. Camino hacia la silla donde se encuentran mis patines. Cómodamente me siento en la silla y me coloco los patines con cuidado para que la cuchilla del patín no rompa el tan bonito vestuario, que Miroku mando confeccionar para mi.

"Sango estas lista?" abrió la puerta una joven de piel blanca y tersa, cabello obscuro y ojos color café obscuro.

"Si" respondo, abrochando los patines

"Estas nerviosa?" preguntó sentándose aun lado mio.

"Solo poquito" subo la vista para verla

"Me alegra que hayas pasado hasta las finales"

"Gracias Kikyou"

"no en verdad, admiro como después de todo lo que paso aun seguiste"

"Si, gracias" Algo de tristeza se percibe en mi voz. ¿Cómo es posible que aun me duela tanto?

"Lo siento Sango" me dice, creo que ella al igual que yo percibió esa tristeza

"No tienes por que, ustedes me lo advirtieron"

"Pero no queríamos que terminaran así"

"No te preocupes todo esta bien" me pongo de pie. "Lo mejor será que espere con Kouga afuera" camino hacia la puerta cuidadosamente para no caer.

Camino lentamente hacia mi destino, toda clase de sensaciones recorren mi cuerpo, la mayoría de estos pertenecen a los nervios que siento por tan importante prueba, después de todo es la que decidiría todo, por fin podré enseñarle al mundo entero lo que he practicado tantos años.

Aunque por otro lado, todos esos logros, todas esas sensaciones que en estos instantes siento me hubiera gustado mucho poderlas compartir con él.

Él. ¿Por qué aun no me puedo olvidar de él?

* * *

El día en el que conocí a aquel joven serio, algo frió pero de porte fino, cabellera plateada y ojos dorados fue en una de mis visitas de los días a la pista de patinaje, pero esta vez a diferencia de todas las veces anteriores, iba sin Kikyou, al parecer Kikyou se había enterado que mi "lindo hermano mayor" Miroku, se encontraba de visita así que aprovecho que su novio estaría por algún tiempo y me botó para estar con él. 

"Quien lo diría, Miroku y Kikyou"- dije a la nada mientras caminaba por los pasillos traseros del edificio que me llevarían a los vestidores

"Sango! Que milagro verte tan temprano, esta vez Kikyou no viene contigo?"

"No señor Toutousai, Miroku vino de visita.."

"Ya entiendo el novio.. ay! esta juventud, entonces hoy patinaras sola Sango"

"Si así parece"

"entonces hoy si podrás practicar para el concurso"

"Concurso?"

"Si no te menciono nada Kikyou?"

"No…"

"Pues habrá un concurso en el que estarán los dueños de la Pista supervisando, al parecer si ganas te entrenara" guardó unos minutos de silencio "No recuerdo quien pero son de esos señores que te entrenan para que entres en algún concurso a nivel nacional, o si tienes mucha suerte puedes ir a las olimpiadas o alguna de esas cosas grandes" Solo me quede callada tratando de digerir la información. "Ese siempre ha sido tu sueño no Sango?"

"Si" afirmé con la cabeza "No sabe cuales son los requisitos para entrar al concurso"

"Aun no se bien, parece ser que hay diferentes categorías" respondió rascándose la nuca. "Porque mejor no vas con la señora Kaede ella te puede dar más información"

"Si tiene razón lo mejor será ir con ella" dije caminado hacia los vestidores para ponerme los patines, en otro momento le pediría mas información a Kaede.

Todo lucia normal, hasta que llegue a la pista. Mis ojos se abrieron en sorpresa, nunca había habido tanta gente como ese día en la pista.

'_quizás hay una oferta en la entrada'_ pensé mientras entraba a la pista perdiéndome por completo en la multitud.

Comencé a patinar, no con la libertad que a mi me hubiera gustado; ya que por lo mismo de haber tanta gente el espacio estaba reducido. Me encontraba tan absorta con lo de la convocatoria que no me percate del pequeño individuo con el que iba a chocar.

"Esa niña no entiende razones, le dije que no patinara pero no, no me hace caso. Ahora el amo Sesshoumaru me desollara vivo" escuche que dijo antes de que nos impactáramos

"Disculpe" dije levantándome cuidadosamente

"Fíjese en donde patina" me respondió de forma muy altanera

"Ya le dije que me…" no termine de reclamarle cuando ambos escuchamos un suave grito

"Señor Jaken, ayúdeme!"

"Riiiiin" gritó con una voz chillona el extraño personaje con cara de sapo llamado Jaken. "En donde estaaaas!"

"Por allá" le indique con el dedo. En el centro de la pista se encontraba ella tirada en el hielo. No se podía distinguir bien entre tanta gente.

"Señor Jaken" repitió. Al parecer se había lastimado el pie ya que sus manos se encontraban presionando su tobillo.

Patiné lo más rápido que pude o mejor dicho lo que la gente me dejo. ¿Cómo era posible que nadie se percatara de la pequeña que yacía tirada en el frío hielo pidiendo ayuda? En el momento en que me encontraba quitando a gente de mi trayecto, un patinador muy despistado se dirigía a 'gran velocidad' hacia donde se encontraba la pequeña, lo cual podría resultar en un gran problema. Sin pensarlo dos veces empuje bruscamente a las personas que dificultaban mi paso y antes de que pudiera pasar una catástrofe me lance hacia la pequeña, aun sabiendo que quizás la lastimaría más de lo que ya estaba.

"Estas bien?" le pregunte tan pronto reaccione que ya no estábamos al centro de la pista. Toda la gente que se encontraba patinando se detuvo, algunas ayudaron a levantar al muchacho quien al parecer se había tropezado con mi patín. "estas bien?" volví a preguntarle con una sonrisa, a la niña al ver que no respondía y que en su semblante aun seguía esa expresión de pánico. Ella solo afirmo con su cabeza

"Qué te pasa estas tonta o qué?" preguntó el tan 'astuto' patinador

"Lo mejor será que vayamos a una parte mas segura" le dije a la pequeña ignorando al idota que me reclamaba

"Te estoy hablando!" me volvió a reclamar esta vez siguiéndome hasta el final de la pista. "quien crees que eres para ignorarme! O que acaso eres sorda?" deje a la pequeña en una de las bancas y me di la vuelta para encarar al pelmazo que me había seguido

"No! quien te crees tú, patinado sin darte cuenta!" le grite no pudiendo esconder mas mi enojo. "estuviste apunto de rebanarle los dedos!" El semblante del joven paso a ser de enojo a uno de sorpresa

"No me percate…"

"Pues debiste, la pequeña ha estado pidiendo ayuda y tu la ayuda que le das es casi rebanarle los dedos?"

"Que es lo que pasa aquí?" preguntó Kaede, quien llego al escuchar el alboroto que había formado

"Nada" me di la vuelta para ver a la anciana que ahora estaba sentada con la pequeña niña de cabellera café

"Que hace esta pequeña aquí Sango?"

"al parecer se lastimo el tobillo" respondí recordando la imagen de momentos antes

"Lo mejor será llevarla con Myouga y ver si no es nada grave" Yo solo afirme con la cabeza

"Yo la llevare" dijo el tipo de momentos antes, el cual pensé que ya se había marchado.

Cuidadosamente tomo a la pequeña y la llevo a la enfermería.

"Que es lo que pasó?" inquirió Myouga al vernos llegar con la pequeña

"Al parecer la niña se lastimó el tobillo" respondió Kaede haciéndole una seña al joven para que dejara a la pequeña en la mesa de exploración

"Pero si es la pequeña Rin" dijo Myouga reconociendo a la pequeña. "Veamos que es lo que tienes" camino hacia ella y comenzó a moverle el tobillo. "Dime si te duele"

"En donde esta" mi vista se dirigió al dueño de tan fría y demandante voz

"Señor Sesshoumaru! Señor Jaken!" exclamó efusivamente la pequeña al ver al cara de sapo y a la persona que momentos después cautivaría mi corazón para hacerlo añicos.

"Rin, aquí has estado" dijo Jaken aliviado de que a la pequeña no le hubiera pasado nada

"Solo se torció el tobillo, no es nada que unas semanas de reposo no puedan aliviar" comentó Myouga dirigiéndose al frío y misterioso personaje

"Jaken toma a Rin y vámonos" fue lo único que comento y se fue. Yo había esperado que comentara algo, ni un 'Gracias por todo' o quizás un 'quien fue la persona que salvo a mi pequeña' dijo; aunque ahora que ya lo conozco, oírlo decir tales frases marcaría el inicio del Apocalipsis.

El pequeño sirviente de Sesshoumaru tomo a la pequeña. Con la salida del trío regrese al planeta tierra, a pesar de haber escuchado la conversación mi corazón había decidido poner pausa en el momento en que mis ojos se clavaron con los suyos. Su fría y cruel mirada, me transmitían calidez y dulzura indescriptible.

Destino o solo coincidencia, cualquiera que haya sido lo que marco ese día le estoy totalmente agradecida, ya que me permitió conocerle, estar a su lado. Algo que por muy cursi que parezca o que suene, si volviera a nacer pediría que se volviera a repetir, solo por estar a su lado.

* * *

Al día siguiente como era costumbre, después de salir del trabajo, o mejor dicho después de convencer a Kagome de que me cubriera en la heladeria, me dirigí a la pista de patinaje a practicar. 

Esta vez Kikyou me acompañaba y el odioso de mi hermano. Inmediatamente que llegamos me percate de que Kouga ya estaba en la pista practicando. Kouga es un chico alto, moreno de ojos color zafiro, cabellera obscura muy bien parecido, pero el punto es que él sería mi pareja de patinaje en esta convocatoria debido a la lesión que había sufrido Ayame. En concursos pasados solía ser Miroku mi pareja de patinaje, pero como ahora contaba con Kikyou, yo ya era cosa del pasado.

Me puse mis patines y me dirigí a la pista a ensayar o mejor dicho a discutir la rutina que llevaríamos; Kouga quería hacer una rutina de las que había hecho con Ayame y yo por mi parte quería algo nuevo, algo nunca antes visto. Después de varias horas de discusión decidimos que podíamos combinar ambas ideas y así empezamos el calentamiento.

Paso algún tiempo antes de que quedáramos satisfechos con el 'calentamiento' y decidiéramos tomar un descanso.

"Woow! Ahora si te luciste Sango" comentó Miroku "Me gusto mucho la pirueta del aire y.." dio la vuelta y vio frente a frente a Kikyou. "Kikyou recuérdame por que no tengo mi mano en tu pierna usando como excusa el entrenamiento?" Kikyou solo cerró los ojos y dio un ligero suspiro "Ehh?"

"Porque queremos que gane Sango recuerdas?"

"Perdón!" exclame

"Acéptalo hermanita, si Kikyou y yo hubiéramos entrado al concurso no tendrías oportunidad alguna de ganar"

"Si, claro lo que digan" dije caminando hacia donde yacía la garrafa con agua

"Pero se ve que le estas echando muchas ganas a esto, en verdad quieres ganar. Cierto?"

"Tu que crees Miroku"

"pues entonces no tienes de que preocuparte con Kikyou y yo fuera tienes el triunfo asegurado"

"Me encanta tu modestia"

"Lo se es parte de mi encanto, por eso Kikyou no se me pudo resistir"

"Si, seguramente fue por eso" comento Kikyou

"o no?" dijo Miroku haciendo pucheros

"No abuses de tu hermosa carita" respondió Kikyou a lo que yo no pude evitar reír

"Sango te buscan"

"A mi?" pregunte algo desconcertada viendo a Kaede. Ella solo afirmo con la cabeza. "Quien me busca?" Ante mi pregunta Kaede se recorrió para permitirme ver a la pequeña con un gran ramo de flores. Camine hacia ella y cuidadosamente me puse de rodillas para estar a su altura

"En que le puedo servir?" le pregunte con una de mis mejores sonrisas

"Para usted" respondió ofreciéndome el ramo de flores

"Muchas gracias pero no te debiste haber molestado"

"Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por haberme ayudado" dijo agachando la mirada

"Un simple gracias hubiera sido suficiente" ella negó con la cabeza

"Pero yo quería dárselas"

"En ese caso muchísimas gracias" dije abrazando a la pequeña

"También quería darle…" comenzó a buscar algo entre su ropa. "Creo que la perdí" dijo con algo de tristeza

"No te preocupes en otra ocasión me lo darás" ella volvió a negar con la cabeza

"Quería dársela hoy, después será demasiado tarde"

"Rin" En ese momento mis ojos buscaron su silueta. A unos cuantos pasos de nostras se encontraba él, en medio de toda la oscuridad del pasillo. ¿Cómo no me pude haber dado cuenta que él estaba ahí?

"Tome" me dijo Rin sacándome de mi estado de coma

"Gracias" pregunte algo confundida al ver la tarjeta de presentación. Imai Sesshoumaru decía

"Ahí es donde vivo"

"Ya veo" respondí aun no entendiendo porque me daba la tarjeta

"Mañana será mi cumpleaños y me encantaría que asistiera" Ahora ya había entendido todo

"Muchas gracias, será todo un honor asistir. Y a que hora será?" inquirí

"A las 5" respondió con una gran sonrisa

"Entonces estaré ahí a las 5…"

"Imai Rin"

"Miyamoto Sango" respondí

"Rin vamonos" ante aquella orden me puse de pie y clave mi vista en aquellas orbes ámbar, esperando alguna calida sonrisa, pero en vez de eso él solo volteo la espalda y se marcho con la pequeña Rin.

Como lo prometí al día siguiente asistí a la fiesta de la pequeña esperando ver al dueño de aquellos ojos que me volvían loca, pero no. En cambio estuve rodeada de niños y de sus madres, pero gracias a esto me pude enterar de que Sesshoumaru no era el verdadero padre de Rin. Al parecer uno de sus pocos 'amigos' o mejor dicho el único, falleció entonces el adopto a la pequeña. Cabe agregar que al escuchar esto me fui enamorando más de él.

* * *

Poco a poco me fui adentrando más en su vida, y ellos en la mía. Rin venia casi todos los días a la pista de patinar a verme; algunas veces venia con Sesshoumaru otras veces solo venia con Jaken. Por mi parte, yo iba en las tardes después de los entrenamientos o de mi trabajo a casa de Sesshoumaru, la mayor parte del tiempo la pasaba con Rin, en algunas ocasiones Sesshoumaru estuvo con nosotras observándonos mientras el leía algún libro. 

Creo que nuestra 'relación' comenzó aquel día que fue a buscarme a la heladería, primera y única vez que lo haría.

"Serán 86 yenes por favor" dije cobrándole a la joven que atendía

"Sango te buscan" Me dijo Kagome

"Quien?"

"Un muchacho y uno muy apuesto debo añadir" respondió haciéndome un guiño con el ojo. Tome el dinero y lo puse en la caja registradora antes de salir para ver de quien se trataba.

Mi sorpresa fue enorme al verlo ahí esperando por mí. Con las piernas algo temblorosas y miles de mariposas en mi estomago, me acerque hacía donde él estaba. Miles de preguntas pasaron por mi mente. ¿Qué estaría haciendo ahí?.¿Para qué quería verme?.¿Le habría pasado algo a Rin? Esas eran algunas de las preguntas que mi mente registraba en ese momento.

"Señor Imai me buscaba?" pregunte sacándolo de su trance. Él no dijo nada, solo se limitó a observarme

"Ten" dijo después de varios minutos de silencio mientras extendía un sobre, mis manos temblorosas lo tomaron

"Esto es…?"

"Ábrelo" respondió en un tono de exasperación ante mi actitud. Yo lentamente abrí el bonito sobre que me había dado y lentamente comencé a leer. Era una invitación para una reunión.

"Disculpe pero no entiendo por que me da esto"

"Pasaran por ti a las 8" fue lo único que dijo, antes de darse la vuelta y regresar por donde había venido. Yo me quede atónita al escuchar esto. ¿Me estaba invitando a salir?

"Quién es él?" esa voz me saco de mis pensamientos

"Qué?" me di la vuelta para ver a mi hermano ahí de pie

"Quien es tu nuevo Romeo" ante el comentario no pude evitar reír. Sesshoumaru mi Romeo… solo en mis sueños eso podría pasar

"Es él tutor de Rin y no es mi Romeo"

"Aspirante a?"

"No te burles de mi"

"Porque me estaría burlando de ti?"

"Miroku, tu lo acabas de ver. ¿Alguien como él solo en mis sueños querría algo conmigo?"

"Sino fuera tu hermano saldría muy gustosamente contigo"

"Gracias… supongo"

"Además a que vendría hasta aquí si no le interesaras? Se ve que es un hombre ocupado"

"Te repito que es el tutor de Rin y solo esta haciendo algo que le pidió.. yo que se. Pero dime que haces aquí?"

"Lo olvidaste" puse una cara de desconcierto "Íbamos a ir a comer"

"Cierto, solo termino mi turno y nos vamos ok?

"Ok"

* * *

"Como luzco" le pregunte a Kikyou, mientras daba una vuelta. 

"Te ves muy linda"

"Gracias" dije viéndome una ultima vez por el espejo. Aquel vestido negro era uno de mis preferidos. El vestido me llegaba un poco más abajo de los talones, tenia delgados tirantes y un escote no muy revelador. En la pierna izquierda tenia una abertura que me llagaba un poco mas arriba de la rodilla; Era muy sencillo el vestido pero me encantaba. Mi cabello se encontraba todo recogido en una pequeña bolita detrás de mi nuca. Solo algunos listones de mi cabello se encontraban sueltos.

"Sabes que luciría muy bien en tu cabello?"

"Qué"

"Esto" de una pequeña caja negra saco una peineta plateada "Te la iba a dar hasta el día de las finales… si es que pasabas" yo me quede atónita "Pero creo que hoy es un día especial" No sabía que decir ante semejante detalle. Kikyou nunca me había regalado nada, en todos los años que nos conocíamos, lo único que me daba eran regaños y jalones de orejas, pero de ahí en más nada…

"Muchas gracias… no se que decir" dije tapando mi boca con la mano derecha

"Di que esta bonito, no gaste miles de yenes para que digas que esta feo eh!" yo solo pude reír ante el comentario. Desde que nos conocimos siempre había adoptado el papel de mi hermana mayor. "Deja lo pongo en esta bola de cabello, en serio Sango tenemos que darte clases de peinados, esto parece un nido…" me dio la vuelta. "No, un nido no… un panal de abejas quizás" me dio una gran sonrisa

"Gracias creo.."

"Pásatela muy bien"

"Gracias…"

"Y a que hora pasara tú …" se escuchó el timbre de la casa "Hablando del rey de Roma, Si que es puntual" dijo viendo su reloj. "Sabes deberías invitarlo algún día para que le de unas clases de puntualidad a tu hermano, pero ya no te entretengo" comentó prácticamente sacándome de la habitación "Te cuidas mucho"

"si mamá" le respondí mientras caminaba a la sala por mi bolso y un abrigo

"Te portas bien" dijo abriendo la puerta del departamento

"Si abuelita"

"A donde iras?"

"Miroku?" dijimos kikyou y yo en unísono

"El mismo.. a donde iras Sango?"

"Por qué llegas tan temprano!" exclamo kikyou sorprendida

"Quería darte una sorpresa pero.." no acabo de decir cuando kikyou ya lo había pasado al departamento y a mi muy atentamente sacado de este

"Te diviertes mucho" y con eso cerro la puerta

"Ok, ahora se el porque del regalo" me dije mientras daba la vuelta para ir al recibidor de los departamentos

"Miyamoto Sango" dijo una figura alta y vestida de negro

"si, soy yo" respondí algo dudosa

"El Señor Imai la espera en el automóvil" al escuchar el nombre de Sesshoumaru se me olvido todo lo ocurrido con Kikyou y Miroku. Mis piernas se convirtieron en gelatina y mis pasos se hicieron algo atolondrados. Esto lo noto el guarda espaldas de Sesshoumaru, o en ese momento creí que eso era, pero no era su chofer. No se de que me sorprendía al ver semejante automóvil estacionado enfrente del edificio, si ya con haber visto la residencia donde vivía, no tener algo como este carro sería extraño.

Llegando a donde seria la dichosa reunión, todo el camino en mi estomago habían mariposas, tan solo saber que vería ahí a Sesshoumaru me daban ganas de devolver todo lo que había comido ese tarde. Hay que admitir que al no ver a Sesshoumaru en la limosina, me desilusiono mucho, pero después el chofer me informo que el llegaría directamente a la fiesta; lo que me subió los ánimos, pero al mismo tiempo me lleno de angustia.

Como era de imaginarse, mis ojos inmediatamente comenzaron a buscarlo, peo no hubo señales, hasta ya después de unas cuantas horas, lo localice hablando con otros señores. A diferencia de la mayoría de los presentes el lucía un smoking blanco con una corbata plateada y una camisa blanca, sus zapatos también eran blancos. Todo su atuendo combinaba con su cabellera y resaltaba más lo dorado de sus ojos. Instantáneamente que mis ojos se clavaron en su figura me observo unos minutos y luego dirigió su vista hacia donde minutos antes la había tenido. Aquellos ojos me hipnotizaron, era como si me estuvieran llamando para estar a su lado, ya que inconcientemente mis piernas se movieron hacia donde él estaba, pero al parecer él no quería estar conmigo, ya que tan pronto observó que me acercaba él comenzaba a alejarse y perderse entre la gente. Al percatarme de esto, sentí un fuerte dolor en el pecho, era como si aquella muestra de desdén me estuviera oprimiendo fuertemente el corazón.

¿Por qué me había invitado si lo único que iba a hacer era mostrar desprecio hacia mi?.¿Acaso todo eso lo hacia solo para elevar su ego? Pequeñas lágrimas se empezaban a formar en mis ojos ante estos pensamientos, así que oprimí fuertemente mis puños para que no salieran, pero el dolor que sentía era irreprimible. Tenía que salir de ahí, aunque sabía perfectamente que tenia que regresar para dar las gracias por la habitación.

'_Malditos modales!' _maldije mientras buscaba alguna 'salida' para tomar aire libre y así recuperar el aliento para volver y salir lo más antes posible de ahí. Mis ojos localizaron rápidamente un balcón, mis pies no lo pensaron dos veces, y chocando con el mesero me dirigí hacia allá.

¿Cómo pude pensar que le interesaba? Me decía una y otra vez mientras tomaba aire y dejaba que este secara mis ojos vidriosos, después de todo no le iba a dar el gusto de verme llorar. Poco a poco aquella fresca brisa que soplaba hizo que fuera tomando fuerzas y aclarando mi mente

"No se esta divirtiendo" pregunte como si nada al verlo entrar. Solo esperaba que mis ojos no me traicionaran mostrando señal alguna de lo que había sucedió.

"Hoy no fue a entrenar" fue su respuesta. Sus ojos se clavaron en mí

"Es que hoy me invito a comer mi hermano" respondí olvidándome de todo lo ocurrido y algo ruborizada seguramente ,ya que al sentir su mirada penetrante rápidamente la temperatura se elevo en mi rostro. "disculpe porque me invitó?"

"pensé que era más lista señorita Miyamoto"

"Perdón?"

"Disculpa aceptada" dijo despegado su vista de la mía

"Haber si entendí, solo me invito para insultar mi coeficiente intelectual?"

"Yo no le doy explicaciones a nadie" me contesto nuevamente posando su mirada sobre la mía

"En ese caso no se que estoy haciendo aquí" me disponía a entrar a la 'reunión' cuando su fría voz me detuvo.

"Usted me interesa señorita Miyamoto"

"Disculpe?" fue lo único que pude musitar al escuchar aquella confesión.

"No se que hay en usted" dijo caminando hacia a mi "Que me intriga" no me pude mover "Y lo que a este Sesshoumaru le interesa lo obtiene" fue lo último que dijo antes de que sus labios se posaran en los míos.

Aquel enojo que sentí al escuchar sus palabras se disolvió totalmente al sentir el rose de sus labios. Aunque sus palabras me habían hecho entender que tan solo era un capricho para él, ese beso me decía totalmente lo contrario. O ¿Sería que mis sentimientos hacia él estaban malinterpretando todo? No me interesaba tan solo quería disfrutar aquella muestra de afecto por parte de él…

Una de pocas que él mostraría…

* * *

Mis encuentros con él fueron mucho mas seguidas después de este suceso. La mayoría de mi tiempo era dedicado completamente a él, salvo por las horas de trabajo ya que en mis horas de ensayos y del concurso también nos veíamos, el asistía con Rin a algunos de mis ensayos, digo algunos ya que en varias ocasiones me percate de la mirada de odio que le dirigía a Kouga, o al menos eso quería ver mi corazón. Pero a los que si nunca faltaba eran a las noches en los que se hacían las eliminatorias del concurso. Creo que todo su apoyo me dio fuerzas para dar lo mejor de mí. 

Aunque por un lado me fui distanciando de las pocas personas con las que convivía y esto comenzó a preocupar a Miroku y a Kikyou, lo que origino que insistieran por conocerlo y al negarles yo verlo comenzó a crear su desconfianza hacia el.

"Y bien cuando nos lo presentaras?"- me dijo Kikyou en esa ocasión abriendo una gaveta para sacar unas tazas y colocar el té

"Presentar a quien?"- pregunte, sentándome en la mesa del comedor, seguida por Miroku

"Pues al hombre ese"

"Sesshoumaru?"

"Ese"- puso dos tazas de té sobre la mesa

"Pues no se, él no es de los que salen mucho"- tome un sorbo de mi té

"Qué? le avergüenza que lo vean contigo?"- dijo Kikyou tomando asiento

"Tampoco tú sales mucho con Miroku, y no es por que te avergüence que te vean con él o si?"

"Buen golpe"- dijo Miroku

"Por supuesto que no" alegó Kikyou en su defensa

"Entonces, por que él debería de?"

"Sango no lo tomes como un ataque, yo solo me preocupo por ti"

"Gracias pero no tienes por que hacerlo, estoy bien. Digo Sesshoumaru no es ningún asaltante o algún secuestrador"

"Eso no lo podemos descartar. Sango apenas y lo conoces. El tipo tiene 4 años mas que tú"

"Y tu eres un año mas grande que Miroku!"

"Auch"

"Miroku.." volteó a verlo amenazadoramente

"ok me callo"

"En verdad Kikyou no entiendo tu punto"

"Mi punto es que apenas conoces a .."

"Sesshoumaru?"

"Si a Sesshoumaru y ya estas locamente enamorada de él, conoces casi nada de él"

"Y qué? Tú no conocías del todo a Miroku cuando empezaste a salir con él!"

"Pero es diferente Sango"

"Porque lo es"

"Porque él no me prohibía salir con mis amigos!"

"Y el tampoco lo hace!"

"Sango por favor, desde que sales con el tipo este a penas te vemos"

"Y? Tú sabías perfectamente que Miroku era lo único que tenía y desde que empezaste a salir con mi hermano a penas y lo veo!" exclame ya exaltada, levantándome de golpe de la mesa "Porque tú si puedes ser feliz y yo no! Ya me lo quitaste a él no me quites mi felicidad!"

"Sango…"

"Bueno mejor pasemos a temas más agradables" dijo Miroku al ver que la conversación se estaba tornando demasiado tensa "Las semifinales serán en 4 semanas, no estas nerviosa"

"…"

"Sango.." interinó Miroku

"Lo mejor será que me vaya"

"Lo siento Sango.." dijo Kikyou con la voz entrecortada,"no fue mi intención… si te molestaba que saliera con miroku me…"

"No me molesta kikyou… lo que me molesta es que juzguen a Sesshoumaru sin conocerlo"

"Dime Sango tú lo conoces" habló Miroku con un tono serio mientras daba un trago a su té "Sabes que eres lo único que tengo, no me gustaría… nos gustaría" se corrigió "Que te lastimaran, o que terminaran mal"

"Lo se, y les agradezco su preocupación. Solo les pido una oportunidad para él… eso es todo"

"Hoy a las 8"

"perdón?" dije algo sorprendida al escuchar el tono autoritario de Miroku

"Ya oíste, su oportunidad la tiene hoy a las 8 aquí, solo lo conoceremos y ya, no te volveremos a molestar"

"Seguros?"

"Si"

"Entonces hoy a las 8" respondí yo. Trataría de convencer a Sesshoumaru de que viniera y si no lo lograba yo, utilizaría mi arma secreta. Rin

* * *

Me hubiera gustado decir que lo convencí por mis propios medios, pero no, Rin tuvo que salir en mi auxilio. Kikyou y yo nos encontrábamos preparando la cena, ambas calladas. Aquel silencio era sofocante 

"Kikyou .. Perdóname" dije al no poder mas con aquel cruel silencio

"No Sango yo soy la que debería de pedir disculpas, creo que Miroku tiene razón te he tratado como una niña todo este tiempo, sin ver que tu puedes caminar por ti sola… solo es que" lagrimas comenzaron a caer en la palma de su mano "Te quiero mucho sango que no me gustaría verte triste… otra vez desde que sus padres…"

"Esta bien Kikyou" la calle, aquel momento era un momento especial, no para recordar momentos tristes. "Amigas"

"Siempre"

"Creo que ya llego tu Romeo" gritó Miroku desde la sala

"Solo espero que después de conocer a mi hermano, ya no quiera salir conmigo"

"Hey! Miroku es lindo"

"Si, claro"

Toda la cena fue tranquila, el único que habló durante toda la velada era Miroku, y a veces Kikyou para reprenderlo o decirle que estaba actuando como mi padre. Por mi parte solo me limitaba a la comida y ver de reojo a Sesshoumaru, quien solo veía a Miroku unos instantes y luego regresaba a comer. Se podría decir que todo iba bien hasta que salio aquel tema que olvide mencionar o evite mencionar.

"Dime Sesshoumaru, iras con Sango a Canadá? Porque dos años son dos años" ante esto Sesshoumaru observó unos instantes a Miroku y después su vista se poso en mi, para luego disculparse porque tenia que hacer una llamada.

Resulto ser que después de mucho investigar, y de miroku enfadar a la señora Kaede, ésta nos informo del premio que se entregaría al primer lugar, al parecer era una beca por dos años para entrenar allá. Razón por la cual no le dije a Sesshoumaru aun no lo se, quizás una parte de mi no estaba segura que pudiera aspirar a tal premio… o tal vez no quería encarar el hecho de que pudiera dejarlo.

Tan pronto regreso de su llamada, se retiro. Esta vez no hubo ni un beso en la frente como solía hacer o alguna mirada que causara estragos en todo mi cuerpo, ya que estas eran las dos formas en las que el me expresaba su 'amor', pero esta vez no hubo nada, solo salio.

Los días que le siguieron fueron similares, no hubo ni una muestra de afecto o de interés como el solía hacer. Y no fui la única en notarlo, al parecer todos los que estaban a su servicio lo notaron, hasta el enano con cara de sapo un día llego preguntándome que era lo que había hecho para enfadar a su amo bonito. Fue entonces cuando decidí preguntarle, aunque de antemano sabría que no respondería.

"Se puede?" dije asomando mi cabeza dándole una sonrisa. No me contestó, ni siquiera me dirigió la mirada, solo siguió tecleando en su laptop. Tomé aire y pase cerrando la puerta detrás de mi. "Sesshoumaru porque estas enfadado?" le pregunte directamente y sin rodeos

"Cuando pensabas decírmelo"

"Es por eso"

"Cuando!" dijo en un tono frío y demandante. "No me gusta que estén jugando conmigo"

"No he estado jugando contigo!" exclame muy ofuscada

"cuando!"

"Si no te lo dije, fue por que no es un hecho él que gane"

"Quiero que te salgas de esa estúpida competencia"

"Perdón?"

"Ya me oíste, no seguirás participando más"

"Por que?"

"Porque yo lo digo."

"Y si te digo que no?"

"Ya sabes donde esta la puerta" dijo en un tono desafiante, como si supiera que no me iría de su lado.

"Si, es así, adiós" me di la vuelta y camine hacia la salida.

Enojo, tristeza, decepción, coraje creo que fueron los factores que hicieron que saliera de aquella casa sin responder, sin mirar atrás, sin analizar lo que perdía o lo que estaría a punto de pasar

* * *

Había pasado el tiempo, cierto, pero aun no entendía el por que de su actitud, seria que en verdad nunca me amo. 

Sin embargo como podía seguir de pie, si, sin querer me había hecho dependiente a el. Aun así no me permití llorarle, ni siquiera una lagrima, por mucho que me doliera.

Me comencé a aislar en los entrenamientos, en varias ocasiones me llegue a desquitar con todos, pero creo que en especial con Kouga, ya que siempre tenia la esperanza de que Sesshoumaru fuera por mi a la pista, pero al no verlo, con el que desahogaba mi tristeza y enojo fue con él.

Pero todo lo que inicia tiene que terminar y llego un momento en que no pude más y me desahogue. Nos encontrábamos ensayando de la nada me deje caer y llore. La única persona que se acerco fue Kikyou, y se quedo en silencio, solo escuchando mis sollozos como cuando una madre consuela a su hija.

"Te vez muy bonita" me dice Miroku al verme entrar

"Gracias" le contesto con la mejor de mis sonrisas

"Estoy muy orgulloso de ti"

"Muchas gracias"

"Lista?" me dice kouga

"Mas que nunca, tenemos que ganar"

"No me lo tienes que decir dos veces" me ofrece su mano, la cual tomo gustosamente. Doy un respiro, me relajo y piso cuidadosamente la pista, este es le momento más importante, así que tengo que dar lo mejor de mí.

La triste balada comienza a ser escuchada al mismo tiempo que nuestra interpretación de Romeo y Julieta empieza a ser dramatizada. Cada paso como lo hemos ensayado, cada expresión es realizada como si nosotros fuéramos los protagonistas de aquella trágica historia de amor escrita por Shakespeare. ¿Qué irónico no?

Llega el momento en el que tenemos que hacer una de nuestras piruetas que ensayamos hasta que saliera a la perfección. Kouga me toma entre sus brazos y me sube cuidadosamente a sus hombros, mientras da una vuelta en círculo. Desde aquí puedo ver a todos los espectadores, viendo cuidadosamente la pirueta.

Ámbar

Por un momento creí ver sus ojos. Es momento en el que kouga me baje y haga el tan puntuado triple Axel.

Una vuelta, dos vueltas, tres vueltas, y nuevamente veo esos ojos dorados viéndome fijamente. ¿Será que mi corazón se sigue aferrando a su recuerdo, tres vueltas y media. El pie con el que debo caer se pone tembloroso, y por poco pierdo el equilibrio, pero logro mantenerme de pie en el hielo.

La música va llegando a su fin, así como nuestra rutina. Kouga me abraza fuertemente entre sus brazos mientras damos vuelta en nuestro mismo eje hasta que la música muere.

Nuestra respiración esta acelerada, ninguno de los dos nos movemos hasta que las ovaciones del publico se escuchan, Kouga me dirige una sonrisa y me suelta del embrace, yo tomo aire y agradezco.

Comienzo a saludar muy efusivamente hasta que lo veo, esa mirada penetrante que causa estragos en mi sistema. Ese cabello plateado, que tanto me fascina pasar entre mis dedos, el dueño de mi corazón esta en una de las gradas, al mismo tiempo que todos aplauden el se retira.

¿Será que me vino a dar el último adiós?

Kouga me saca de mis pensamientos y con un gesto me dice que tenemos que abandonar la pista.

"Estuvieron excelentes!" me dice kikyou pasándome una botella con agua. "Era como si ustedes dos fueran los mismísimos Romeo y Julieta" añade pasándole una botella de agua a Kouga

"Y no obtuvieron mal puntaje" replica Miroku

"Ojala ganemos, tengo que admitir que pensé que te caerías"

"Lo siento es que por unos instantes vi…" los tres me observaron fijamente. "No importa"

Todos siguieron comentando nuestra actuación y comparándola con las que le seguían. Miroku se entretuvo criticando la corografía de los demás, y marcando las faltas que cometían, como si fuera todo un experto en la materia. Kikyou no se quedo atrás y le hizo segunda. Kouga por su parte todo el rato estuvo abrazando a Ayame mientras ambos veían a los demás participantes.

Esto me dio algo de envidia.

"Voy a los vestidores"

"Pero ya van a anunciar a los ganadores" replico Miroku, creo que más emocionado que yo

"Voy y regreso lo juro"

"Ok"

Si claro regresar, en estos momentos era lo que menos me interesaba, aunque por otro lado me intrigaba averiguar si en verdad estuvo ahí presente o solo era mi vista jugándole chueco a mi corazón. Abro la puerta del vestidor y prendo la luz.

"Flores?" digo a la nada mientras camino a ver lo que dice la tarjeta. Sango. Es todo lo que dice el pequeño sobre.

Lo abro cuidadosamente y a la vez con mucha curiosidad, dentro hay una especie de carta, la cual al igual que el sobre abro con mucha cautela. Envuelto en la carta hay dos pases de avión

"Canadá?" dejo los pases y leo lo que esta escrito en el papel.

'_Lo que a Sesshoumaru le interesa, lo obtiene… y solo él puede decidir cuando no lo quiere'_

"Yo también te amo Sesshoumaru… yo también"

* * *

**N/A: ** bueno antes que nada, lo se lo se… titulo del asco al igual ke el summary.. y pues el fic ni ke se diga T.T pero es lo mas difícil que he escrito… como ke plasmar el carácter de Sessho no se me da y luego no ayuda esto de ser virgo por que tiendo a ser perfeccionista – no se si a todos los virgo les pasa esto o solo a mua XD- en fin, espero que al menos le haya dado el gatazo con el carácter del apuesto de sexymaru y ke el cambio que le di no sea muy demasiado OC.. 

También espero les haya gustado, la verdad no se si vuelva a hacer algun fic Sesshoumaru Sango, por lo mismo del carácter pero pues quien sabe.. digo si ya regrese a escribir.. todo se puede en esta vida… aunke ya releyendo el fic.. como ke puse muchos mir san ne?.. es ke es inevitable esta en mi sistema la pareja mir san XD.. pero trate lo juro T.T aki lo extraño es ke si puedo leer de otras parejas pero escribirlas oO?

Y hablando de escribir… ya se la pregunta del millón y Believe? Pues espero algún día poder terminarlo, porke ya voy para dos años aquí y no he terminado el fic con el que empecé XD, pero tengan fe XD no, si espero acabarlo, más porke no me gusta dejar ninguna cosa inconclusa, ya que después muero y no kiero ser alma en pena… bien creo ke esa es mi señal para irme porke ya toy diciendo puras tonterías.. asi antes de ke me vaya, kiero explicar el saltin ese… el Axel, pues verán no se si algun día de esos que no hay nada en la tele y ke nos ponemos a buscar lo ke sea , en alguna vez vieron algún concurso o alguna película sobre patinaje sobre hielo.. si no, véanlos están súper mega geniales, y si si pues les va hacer fácil identificar el saltin. Pero en fin, verán ese salto se supone que se da en el aire mientras se dan vueltas…. Asi como en el ballet pero en el aire, aki la dificultad lógicamente reside en dar las vueltas exactas en el aire (en este caso 3 ½) y caer con el pie debido y de espaldas, ahora no recuerdo bien cual es el pie..Parece ser que es el derecho, pero no estoy segura, si alguien sabe corríjame, bueno mas o menos es asi el salto ese xD se escucha facil pero es complicado por ke se tiene ke mantener el ekilibrio y todas esas cosas...

Bueno ahora si creo que es todo, y antes de que se me pase, mil disculpas a todas las personas que en alguna respuesta a los reviews he omitido, juro ke no es aproprocito T.T es ke luego se me va la onda o no copio bien.. pero mas bien se me va la onda, porke en un ratito estoy muy "atenta'' haciendo algo y al siguiente ya estoy haciendo otra cosas, asi que mil disculpas, pues ahora si me despido. Cuidense mucho mucho y hasta ke nos volvamos a ver n.n

Ja-ne!


End file.
